Le choix d'aimer
by magalieee
Summary: J'avais mal, c'était comme des milliers de petites lames de rasoirs dans mon corps. Je criais, criais, mais personne ne vennait m'aider. À mon grand désespoir, je me suis évanouie....Soudain, son visage magnifique me vient en mémoire...
1. Qui suis je?

Salueeee!!

C'est ma deuxième Fic sur Twillight, je ne sais pas si vous aller l'aimer. C'est pour cela que j'ai seulement écrit environ 350 mots. Si vous aimez cela, laissez des Reviewwssss pour que je m'encourage à poursuivre.

**Bella**

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, une douleur intense parcouru mon corps, on aurait dit des milliers de petites lames de rasoirs dans mon

corps. J'avais mal, je voulais mourir, je criais et criais, mais personne ne me venais en aide. Tellement que le mal était profond et

insupportable, je m'évanouie. Je me réveillai quelques minutes, quelques heures, quelques jours, plus tard, je ne savais pas combien

de temps je m'étais évanouie Chose certaine, je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur, même que je ne ressentais plus rien. Je me suis

levée et je regardai autour de moi. Rien. Je n'avais aucun idée de où j'étais, il faisait nuit et mes vêtements étaient tâchés de sang.

J'essayais de me rappeler de qui j'étais, où je vivais, si j'avais de la famille. J'avais quelques flashs, mais rien de concret à mettre bout

à bout. Je me suis aperçu que mon cœur ne battait plus, que je ne respirais plus. Je trouvais que quelque chose clochait. Je me suis

mis à paniquer, d'un coup, je me suis mis à respirer. Une odeur de parfum me vint au nez, je me demandais qu'elle était cette odeur

douce et succulente. Je me suis mis à courir d'une vite ahurissante que jamais un humain aurait été capable d'atteindre. Toutes ces

anomalies ne me faisaient pas peur, contrairement à ce que ça aurait dû être. Après quelques secondes, je me retrouvais devant un

bar rempli de personnes. L'odeur était plus forte, je ressentais une agressivité monter en moi, j'avais le goût d'attaquer tout le monde

et boire leur sang. À cette pensée, je me dégoûtais, j'ai commencé à courir le plus vite possible, pour m'éloigner de ce lieu, de

m'éloigner le plus possible des humains. Je savais que je n'étais pas normal. Cela faisait maintenant des heures que je courais, une

immense forêt s'étalait devant moi. Je couru à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Quelques secondes s'échappèrent et le sang d'un gibier coulait

dans ma gorge. Je le vida et recommença avec un autre, puis lièvre et un deuxième, après avoir effacé ma soif, un visage magnifique

apparu dans ma tête, c'étais à cause de lui que j'étais devenu un vampire.


	2. partie de la Réponse

Merciiieeee à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des Reviewwsss ça m'encourage vraiment beaucoup. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre! Désolé pour les petites fautes d'orthographes.

* * *

**Ellora**: Voilà j'espère que tu es contente, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai décidai de poster ce chapitre maintenant, j'ai lu ta review et toute suite j'ai commencé le chapitre. Merci!

**Titenanou**: J'espère que ça te plaît que je commence comme ça, j'essai vraiment d'être original, mais je trouve sa un peu dure. Merci pour la Review!

**Maryella**: Merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis contente que tu me dises les vraies affaires, malheureusement, je sais que je fais beaucoup de fautes, mais je m'efforce à n'en faire moins.

**Jade**: Merciieeee la Sœur!!!!! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Karasab**: Tiens…..j'ai enlevé le mystère du premier chapitre…..mais un autre se rajoute…j'espère que tu vas apprécier.

**Lulu09**: Ma chère la voilà!!!! Merciiiiiii!!!!!!

**Elisabeth**: J'espère que je ne t'ai pas faite patienter trop longtemps…! Merciiieeee!

**

* * *

OoOChapitre2OoO**

**Bella**

Ce visage était d'une beauté époustouflante. Plus je pensais à cette personne, plus la rage contre elle progressait. Tellement j'étais en colère, j'ai attrapé un immense ours avec une rapidité féroce. J'ai bu tout son sang en l'espace de quelques secondes. Cette chaleur dans ma bouche qui coule le long de ma gorge m'a fait un immense bien. Je me suis assuré de ne plus avoir soif avant de partir. J'avais déjà mangé deux gibiers, deux lièvres et un ours, en si peu de temps. Maintenant, j'étais sûre de ne plus être en manque de «nourriture».

J'ai décidé de partir à la recherche de l'homme qui m'a attaqué, qui grâce à lui je suis devenu vampire. Je ne sais même pas où je suis et où je vais aller, mais une chose est certaine, je vais le retrouver un jour ou l'autre. Je me suis mise à courir de toute vitesse, le plus vite que j'étais capable atteindre. Je suis arrivé dans la ville que je m'étais retrouvé la veille, il faisait jour cette fois. Je suis rentrée dans un restaurant pour demandé des informations sur le lieu.

-Excusez-moi, Madame

-Oui ma jeune fille

-Je suis un peu perdue, dans quelle ville sommes-nous?

-Ici, c'est Port Angeles

-D'accord, merci infiniment. Ah et puis-je avoir l'heure aussi s'il-vous-plaît?

-Bien sur, il est 7h30.

La madame me souri, je voyais dans ses yeux une lueur de d'envie, de jalousie. Je lui est fait un sourire timide et j'ai pris la porte.

Malheureusement, on était en début de journée, je ne pouvais donc pas courir à ma guise. Je me suis mise à regarder autour de moi, regarder les gens, à quoi ils ressemblaient, ce qu'ils disaient. Je regardais aussi le paysage, les bâtisses. Pendant toutes l'avant midi j'ai arpenté les rues de gauche à droite.

Soudain, à l'heure du midi, un garçon me salua de la main et me faisait signe de venir le voir. Je l'ai ignoré et je suis partie dans le sens inverse. Je sentais une odeur de sang très proche de moi, trop proche…

-Bella! Enfin pourquoi m'ignores-tu?

-Quoi? Qui est Bella? Qui êtes-vous?

-Franchement Bella!! C'est moi Mike!

-Désolé, je ne connais pas de Mike.

-Bella, tu es sûre que tu vas bien? On te cherche depuis quatre jours, ton père est vraiment inquiet, tu as disparu lundi juste après les cours, à ton premier jour d'école au lycée de Forks. Tu as fugué ou quoi?

-Je…je...j….!?!

-Bella vient je te ramène chez toi.

Je ne comprends pas, comment ce fait-il que ce Mike sait qui je suis et que moi-même je ne le sais pas. Je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon, si je suis vraiment Bella je vais peut-être avoir plus d'indice pour savoir qui m'a fait cette horreur. Il ne doit pas se tromper sur mon compte, il n'y a sûrement pas quelqu'un qui me ressemble autant.

-Bella? Tu es sûre que tout va bien, tu es si pale.

-Ah bon! Tu trouves?

-Ouais, ta peau ressemble à celles des Cullen.

Les Cullen! Qui sont les Cullen?

-Euh, c'est qui les Cullen. Mike, c'est ça?

Il me regarda étrangement, comme si j'étais folle.

-Oui. Les Cullen se sont la famille du Docteur de Forks. Ses enfants sont au lycée, tu ne t'en souviens plus. Ils mangeaient ensemble à la cafétéria loin des autres. Edward Cullen était assis près de toi en Science.

Franchement, je ne voyais vraiment pas de qui il parlait, de même que je ne sais même pas qui il est lui. Je ne sais même pas qui est mon propre père.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, désolé j'avais oublié.

-Dis donc, cette petite escapade t'a fait perdre la mémoire

Tu n'as même pas idée, jeune imbécile et tu sais quoi, je suis devenu un vampire. Toute une escapade de rêve, tu ne crois pas! À cette pensée, je me suis retenu de dernière minute. Il ne fallait quand même pas qu'il sache qui j'étais….ou….qui j'étais devenu.

-Oui, sans doute

-Bon! Nous sommes arrivés devant chez toi, tu veux que je te raccompagne?

-Non, non! Ça va aller, je vais me débrouiller. Merci de m'avoir ramené.

-Y'a pas de quoi! Bon, on se revoit au lycée lundi.

-Ouais. Bye

Mike m'a fait son plus beau sourire et parti. Non, mais quel imbécile lui. À cet instant, mon soit disant père sort en vitesse de la maison et se jette sur moi en pleurant.

-Bella, mais où étais-tu passé. On t'a cherché pendant quatre interminables jours. Je me suis tellement inquiété, je n'ai pas été capable d'appeler ta mère tellement que j'avais honte de moi. Que c'est-il passé? Veux-tu aller à l'hôpital? Est-ce que tu as faim.

-Papa calme toi, tout va bien, je n'ai absolument rien. Je suis seulement partie…

Cherche, chercher…où étais-je…

-…partie. Oui, je suis partie car je m'ennuyais de maman. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, tu comprends.

-Mais Bella ça fait une semaine que tu as quitté ta mère, ce n'est une raison de partir comme ça et où étais-tu?

-Ah! Mais je sais que ça fait juste une semaine que je n'ai pas vu maman, mais il reste que je m'ennuie. J'étais à Port Angeles dans un hôtel pour relaxer.

-Tu sais bien que ça ne tien pas debout ton histoire Bella, ta toujours été une mauvais menteuse ma chérie.

Je souri à mon «père», comment voulait-il que je mente sans savoir ma vie et qui j'étais. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'entraina dans la petite maison. Je me suis demandé où étais ma chambre, j'ai décidé de prendre l'escalier. Elle n'était pas très loin, une chambre avec des trucs de filles, c'est sans aucun doute ma chambre. Je me suis couché sur le lit et j'ai fermé les yeux, je pensais au visage de l'homme qui m'a attaqué.

Quand tout à coup, une série d'image ont défilé. Je me voyais toute petite avec ma mère dans une grande ville, puis après dans un studio de danse, où que je prenais des cours. Une autre image était ici avec mon père quand j'avais 10 ans. La suivante, j'étais avec ma mère à l'aéroport puis Charlie qui venait me chercher. Puis la dernière, c'étais au lycée, je voyais Edward à coter de moi en Science, il me regarda avec une telle haine. À cet instant, je me suis souvenu de tout, tout, tout.

D'un coup, je me lève en sursaut. J'ai enfin trouvé le coupable de mon malheur. C'était lui. C'était Edward. Edward Cullen.

J'étais tellement contente de retrouver la Bella d'avant, je me souvenais vraiment de tout, de qui j'étais, qu'est-ce que j'étais venu faire ici chez Charlie, de ma mère et Phil. Je me rappelle aussi que je déteste la pluie, la famille Cullen, Jessica et Mike.

Il faut que j'aille retrouver Edward, je vais le tuer, il va regretter de m'avoir faite ça. J'ai descendu en bas pour avertir mon père que je partais pour la journée que j'allais revenir pour le souper. Je me suis assuré que mon père ne me voit plus pour que je puisse me mettre à courir. Encore une fois, je me suis mise à courir le plus vite possible, je ne savais pas où les Cullen habitaient, mais j'avais juste à me fier à mon flaire. Quelques minutes après j'étais devant une grande maison blanche très jolie. Une fraction de secondes après que j'aille mis les pieds sur leur terrain, sept vampires sortirent à la vitesse vampirique. Tous me regardaient avec de grands yeux surpris et d'incompréhension, sauf un, Edward. Ce dernier me regardait avec un sourire et avec une certaine fierté.

Aussitôt que j'ai aperçu son sourire, je lui est sauté au cou.

* * *

Alors comment vous trouvé ça pour un deuxième chapitre, j'ai essayé d'être originale…je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé!! Laissez des Reviewsss si vous voulez que je poste plus vitee!!! Merciieeee Suite dans quelques semaines ou jours…..à vous de voir! 


	3. Pardonner?

_Bonjour! Voici mon troisième chapitre et les réponses des Reviewwsss! Merci à toutes personnes qui prennent la peine de lire ma Fic et aussi ceux qui laissent des Reviewwsss.

* * *

_

**Emmet-****addict**Merciiieee beaucoup c'est gentil! Ouais je sais malheureux que j'aille de la difficulté avec mes temps de verbes. Je vais à l'avenir faire référence à mon Bescherelle plus souvent.

**Titenanou**Ehh ouiii! Je ne voulais pas passer un temps fou sur sa mémoire. Tiens, voici la suite…

**XxjustineblainxX** Merciii! C'est mon but d'être différente un peu des autres.

**Arya15: **Merci! C'étais voulu, je publie la suite quand je considère que beaucoup de personnes la lisent et un certain nombre de Reviewwsss question de m'encourager à écrire. Voici la suite!!!

**Theriel**À toi de voirr…..

**Elora** Euhhh non je ne pense pas que je vais faire mourir Edward….quoique?!?! Comme j'ai dis plus tôt, je regarde mes Stats voir si je n'écris pas pour rien!! Merciii beaucoup d'être accro.

**Naikyy**À vous de voir lecteurs si c'est dans quelques jours ou quelques semaines. Pour ce qui est d'Edward et bien tu vas voir dans la suite de ma Fic. Merciii beaucoup, j'espère que vous aller aimez mes chapitres suivants…

* * *

**OoOChapitre3OoO**

-Espèce de meurtrier! Tu as gâché mon existence! Je vais te tuer!

-Bella, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je n'ai pas voulu te tuer au contraire.

-Au contraire de quoi, le fait que je suis devenu un vampire, un buveur de sang, une meurtrière. Je n'ai absolument rien faite et rien demandé pour devenir un tel monstre, comme toi et ta famille.

-Je sais, je sais, je comprends ce que tu ressens, Bella écoute-moi.

-Non! Non, tu ne comprends, on ne t'a pas tué et abandonné pendant 4 long jours interminables et souffrants. Tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire pendant ce temps en ayant comme seul image, le visage de l'homme qui a causé ton malheur. Donc, non tu ne peux pas comprendre.

J'étais couché par dessus lui, je le tenais fermement pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger, il ne faisait rien pour ce défendre, il me regardait avec un regard désolé, mais il semblait heureux. Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais sans aucun doute fait, j'étais tellement en colère après lui, sa famille, moi, le monde entier, enfin, tout quoi. Je n'ai plus rien. Rien.

-Bella, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi.

-Est-ce que j'ai d'autre choix…

-Merci, tu peux me lâcher?

Je le regardais avec un regard de méfiance, je n'avais aucune confiance en lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'Il se sauve comme il a fait quelques jours avant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'enfuir, d'ailleurs il y a 6 autres vampires derrières toi qui sont prêt à m'attraper si je me sauve.

-Euh, quoi comment ça?

-Disons qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de l'erreur que j'ai commise.

-Vous êtes des vampires, vous vous nourrissez d'humains.

-Toi, tu tes nourris comment? Dit-Alice

-Euh, je me suis nourri d'animaux.

-Nous aussi, nous nous nourrissons d'animaux sauvages, dit Jasper.

-Ah!?

-Et crois-nous Bella on vient tout juste de le découvrir. Ce qu'Edward a fait, dit Carlisle d'un ton sévère.

-Vas-y Edward explique-toi, dit Rosalie, avec un regard de colère.

-La première journée que Bella est arrivé au lycée, je l'ai remarqué immédiatement, grâce à son odeur et aussi parce que je ne pouvais pas lire dans ses pensées.

-Quoi? Tu ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées, dit Emmet.

-Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

-Tu lis dans les pensées des autres?

-Oui, humain et vampire, répondit Rosalie.

-Edward, fini ton histoire, interrompait Carlisle.

-D'accords, elle était dans le même groupe de science que moi, elle était assise à quelques dizaines de centimètres de moi. Son odeur brûlait dans ma gorge, je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, j'ai serré le banc de toutes mes forces pour ne pas succomber à la tentation.

J'avais le regard rempli de colère, il était noir, noir de soif. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'une telle odeur puisse avoir un effet aussi délicieuse pour un vampire. J'imaginais dans ma tête plusieurs scénarios pour la tuer. Celui qui m'a semblé le plus juste, c'était de lui proposer de venir avec moi le plus loin possible des gens.

Je lui est donc, demandé de m'accompagner à Port Angeles et elle a bien sûre accepté, je n'avais aucun doute qu'elle dirait oui. J'ai attendu d'aller porter Alice, Jasper, Emmet et Rosalie et ici à la maison. Aussitôt, j'ai été retrouvé Bella chez elle, son père n'était toujours pas là. Tant mieux il n'y a eu aucun témoin.

Arrivé à Port Angeles, je l'ai amené directement dans une ruelle loin de tout contact, pour que personne ne puissent observer la scène. Elle a paniqué à cet instant, elle s'était mise a crié, mais personne ne l'a entendu. Je me suis approché doucement de son corps terrifié, elle tremblait, elle pleurait, elle me suppliait de la laisser en vie, de ne pas lui faire du mal.

J'avais de plus en plus de difficulté à me contrôler, je la voulais, elle. Je voulais boire de son sang, que cette chaleur coule dans ma gorge comme jamais je n'ai goûté. C'est à ce moment, que je l'ai mordu, elle a émis un faible cri, à peine audible. Elle a soupiré «Ne me tue pas». À ces mots, j'ai raidi complètement, je venais de faire une très grosse erreur, j'avais détruit ce que Carlisle avait construit après tant d'efforts et de sacrifices.

J'avais tué une jeune innocente, j'ai finalement décidé de ne pas lui enlever complètement la vie. Je l'ai transformé en l'un des autres, mais je ne savais pas comment faire, je ne savais pas jusqu'à maintenant si j'avais bien fait, je veux dire, la transformation.

J'avais tellement honte de moi, que je l'ai abandonné, là toute seule, sans aide ni secours. Je ne voulais pas te ramener Bella, parce que je ne voulais pas décevoir ma famille. Je savais que tu allais te débrouiller seule, que tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide. Quand je t'ai aperçu il y a quelques instants, j'étais heureux de constater que tu étais en vie, Bella.

-Belle constatation Edward, dis-je. Et en quoi ce récit t'excuse-t-il?

-Je ne dis pas que j'ai une excuse, mais crois-moi je suis profondément désolé, j'ai agit comme un sale lâche, j'ai eu peur.

-Ça tu peux le dire que tu es un sale lâche, répondis-je. Tu m'as transformé en un monstre et tu croyais que j'allais être capable de m'arranger seule.

-C'est vrai Edward, tu as été stupide de croire ça, même toi quand tu as été transformé tu as eu besoin d'aide, tu n'es pas arrivé seul, dis Carlisle.

-Je sais que j'ai faite une bêtise et je le regrette, croyez-moi. J'en suis conscient, mais après avoir entendu Bella me dire qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir, je n'ai pas pu poursuive, je n'ai pas pu continuer de boire son sang et pour finalement la tuer. Je n'ai pas eu la force de l'achevé.

-Estime-toi chanceux!

-Pourquoi, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

-Le fait que je ne sois pas une meurtrière comme toi tu les.

-Bon! Nous allons arrêter ça là pour le moment, nous allons reprendre cette conversation plus tard, Esmée et Alice amenez Bella à l'intérieur…

-Non je ne veux pas rester ici, pas une minute de plus. Il en est hors de question.

-Écoute ma chérie, nous allons t'aider, nous ne te voulons pas de mal crois-moi, nous allons simplement t'aider, pour que tu puisses mieux te contrôler, dit Esmée

-Vous me demandez de vous faire confiance?

-Oui. Tu as besoin de nous, même si c'est Edward qui t'a transformé, tu n'y arriveras pas seule, dit Jasper. J'ai encore de la difficulté à me contrôler et ça fait longtemps que je suis un vampire, c'est grâce à ma famille que j'y parviens de jour en jour, reprit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre.

-Tout, dit Edward.

-Grâce à toi je n'ai plus rien, alors non je n'ai rien à perdre.

-Tu as ton père, ta mère, des amis, que tu vas pouvoir côtoyer encore pendant quelques années. Ce n'est pas rien, ça va faire pratiquement un siècle que je suis revenu vampire et crois-moi je suis heureux.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas souhaité!

-Moi non plus, j'étais sur mon lit de mort quand Carlisle m'a transformé. Je ne l'ai jamais souhaité Bella, mais je l'ai accepté.

-Comment veux-tu que j'accepte de vivre avec un vampire qui m'a attaqué.

-Si tu veux, je peux partir et revenir quand tu seras prête, il faut que tu reste avec ma famille pour t'accommoder à ce mode de vie.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attend?

-Euh, je ne comprends pas?

-Et bien, c'est pourtant simple, va-t-en!

-Edward, dit Alice a la mine triste.

-C'est son choix, intervient Carlisle, Edward lui a proposé et elle a accepté, nous avons rien à dire. Edward j'aimerais que tu partes dès ce soir en Alaska, chez Tania.

-C'est parfait, ça me convient. Vous savez, je crois que cela va me faire du bien de partir en Alaska, question de réfléchir aux actes et erreurs que j'ai commises. Sachez que je suis vraiment désolé et que je regrette d'avoir succomber…

Edward posa un moment le regard sur moi, un regard profond, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dans c'est yeux, je n'arrivais pas comprendre, à percer ce mystère. Je ne voulais pas de toute façon, je voulais qu'il parte le plus tôt possible pour que je ne puisse plus voir son visage. Je le haïssais.

-Viens Bella, on rentre. Nous allons t'expliquer tout ce que tu veux savoir, dit Esmée.

-D'accord, j'arrive. Vous pouvez me laisser seul un moment avec Edward, s'il vous plaît?

-Oui, dit Edward.

Toute la famille me regardait, de peur que je tue Edward, puis ils ont regardé Edward.

-Je ne vais pas le tuer vous savez!

Non, mais quand même, pour qui cette famille me prenaient-elles?

-Allez! Rentrez tout le monde, vous l'avez entendu? Elle ne va pas me tuer.

La famille Cullen finit par entrer dans leur maison, tous silencieux, ils se demandaient sûrement ce que je voulais demander à Edward…

-Viens, dis Edward. Je t'emmène dans un endroit plus tranquille.

-Euh, tu ne m'auras pas cette fois.

Edward se mis à rire. Je le regardais rire et je me suis mise à rire aussi, on riait comme des fous, on ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Après quelques instants, Edward me fit signe de le suivre. Aussitôt, il c'est mis à courir d'une vitesse beaucoup plus rapide que moi, même si je courais très vite comparer les humains. J'ai décidé de le suivre, je n'avais rien à risquer, j'étais déjà morte.

-Voilà! Nous y sommes! C'est magnifique n'est ce pas?

-C'est….euh….c'est….!

-Je sais…

-Woww!

-N'est-ce pas!!

-Pourquoi m'a tu emmené ici?

-Parce que je voulais te montrer un bel endroit à Forks, la clairière.

-Et…?

-C'est tout, il n'y a pas d'autre raison!

-Hum…

-Tu voulais me parler?

-En effet, oui.

Il s'approcha de moi tranquillement, toujours en me regardant dans les yeux, avec une forte intensité. À ce moment, j'ai remarqué à quel point il était magnifique. Edward Cullen était un Apollon, l'homme le plus beau que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, je n'ai pas le droit de dire de tels choses, cet homme m'a transformé en vampire, je ne peux le pardonner.

Il était maintenant rendu à quelques centimètres de moi, je pouvais sentir sa chaleureuse haleine. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment agir, je le laissais dominer sur moi, trop, beaucoup trop.

-Recule!

-Mais…

-Arrête tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de moi comme ça!

-Comment?

-Tu le sais très bien, en me séduisant!

-Moi te séduire?!?!

-Oh oui, tu m'emmènes dans une magnifique clairière, tu me fais des yeux à tomber et avec ton petit sourire en coin.

-Tu me trouves séduisant?

-Peut-être, et oublie ça, ça ne fonctionnera pas avec moi. C'est à cause de toi que je suis devenue vampire et je ne vais pas te pardonner de si tôt.

-Hum, je vois…

-Quoi?

-Tu as peur.

-Moi avoir peur…et de quoi au juste.

-De moi.

-Je n'ai pas du tout peur de toi, au contraire.

-Tu as peur de tomber amoureuse de moi.

-……..

* * *

Bon dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!! Je veux tout savoir!!!!! Laissez des Revieewssss 


	4. La Raison

**Milles excuses ce chapitre est très minime, car malheureusement je n'ai pas d'idée pour la suite, mais des idées pour d'autre Fictions!! Ahhh lalala j'ai un gros problème. Je vous promets par contre que je vais la terminer, je ne la laisserai pas en supent!! Svp laissez des Reviewwsss ça fait toujours plaisir à lire et j'aimerais que vous me donniez des idées pour que je puisse poster beaucoup plus vite avec des chapitres beaucoup plus long!!! Merciiiiii!!!!! **

**Arya:** Moi j'aime mettre du suspenceeee!! J'espère que tu contente, voici la suite….

**Maryella: **Tu as entièrement raison!! Je suis allé vite car je ne voulais pas passer un autre chapitre la dessus, mais bon, voilà la suite et dis-moi ce que tu en penses!!

**Ellora: **Merciiiiiiii beaucoupppp!!

**XxjustinblainxX: **Iiiiii moi aussi je me le demandee….la voici!

**Carly: **Ehh oui! C'est mon but!!! Voici ma super suiteee…

**FetB: **Ahhhhh merciii c'est SUPER gentill!!!

**Theriel: **Ehhhh Ouiiiiii!!!!

**Titenanou: **Merciii beaucoup, ouais elle ne sait pas quoi dire…..à lire dans ce chapitre….

**OoOChapitre4OoO**

Je ne pouvais y croire, qu'il me sorte cette réplique en pleine face quand ça fait à peine quelques heures qu'on se connait. Comment pourrais-je l'aimer, c'est à cause de lui que je suis rendu seule, sans famille. Je ne veux pas de lui, je veux qu'il parte loin d'ici, pour ne plus jamais le revoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, je te signale que grâce à toi je suis un vampire. Jamais je ne vais tomber amoureuse d'un meurtrier. De plus, ça fait seulement quelques heures qu'on se connaît.

-Tu sais la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu as aussitôt eu mon attention, je ne te trouvais pas seulement alléchante, tu n'étais pas seulement une proie. Je te trouvais belle, sensible, unique, intelligente. Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles. Tu m'as encore plus fasciné quand j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas lire dans tes pensées. Oui j'ai succombé à la tentation, tu m'étais irrésistible, ton odeur m'enivrais, comme toujours. J'ai compris que ce n'étais pas seulement ton sang qui m'attirais, mais belle et bien toi. Je t'ai mordu et j'ai regretté aussitôt, je sais que j'ai fait une erreur et je m'en excuse, encore une fois et je vais continuer jusqu'à temps que tu me pardonnes.

-Eh bien moi, je ne t'aime pas, je te déteste plus que tout et je veux que tu partes pour l'Alaska.

-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, mais tu sais Bella, je vais revenir, et quand je vais revenir tu vas tomber amoureuse de moi.

Edward s'approcha de moi tranquillement, il vérifiait si je ne le pousserais pas. Il s'approcha encore, et encore, jusqu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il me souffla:

-Je de regrette rien…

D'un coup, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et il m'embrassa sur les lèvres, doucement pour voir comment j'allais réagir et puis avec plus de fougue quand il remarqua que je ne le repoussais pas. Je me suis mise à l'embrasser avec passion, je voulais que rien au monde ne nous sépare, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je l'embrassais, pourtant c'est lui qui m'attaqué. Cela faisait des minutes, des heures, des journées que je l'embrassais, je n'avais aucune idée de combien de temps nous étions en train de nous embrassé. C'est trop, je ne peux pas, pas toute suite. Je l'ai repoussé, on se regarda pendant quelque temps.

-Je…je…je ne peux pas Edward, pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt.

-Je comprends.

Il recula doucement, pour me laisser de l'espace, pour que je puisse réfléchir. Je ne savais quoi faire. Avais-je le droit de l'aimer? Je voyais dans ses magnifiques yeux topaze qu'il est sincèrement désolé. Je voulais réfléchir, plus longtemps, pour savoir qu'est-ce que je pensais vraiment. Il y a eu un silence qui a duré plusieurs minutes. On se regardait dans les yeux, je ne pensais à rien d'autre que son visage magnifique, puis il brisa le silence en me demandant:

-Tu tenais à me parler seul à seul?

-Euh, oui, oui, c'est vrai!

-Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu as agis de la sorte avec moi, ce que je veux dire m'inviter à Port Angeles, m'amener dans une ruelle sombre, m'abandonner seul pour que je me retrouve seule pendant quatre jours. Je sais que tu es sincèrement désolé que tu as agis sous l'effet de la tentation, mais pourquoi moi?

-Bella, tu as eu et tu as toujours un effet très fort sur moi, personne avant a été capable de m'atteindre aussi loin que toi tu la fais. Je sais que je me répète, mais non je n'ai pas d'explication, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand je t'ai amené avec moi.

Enfin oui.

Une seule.

Je voulais être avec toi.

Maintenant, je ne veux pas te pousser à vouloir être avec moi, tu as pris une décision, tu désires que je parte pour l'Alaska et je vais partir, parce que c'est ce que tu veux.

-Merci de comprendre. On rentre?

-Oui, vient.

LAISSEZ DES REVIEWWSSSSSS S'IL VOUS PLAÎT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AVEC DES IDÉES


	5. Visiteurs

**Okay! Je suis profondément désolé mon dernier chapitre était vraiment NUL, je me demande pourquoi je l'ai posté. Pourtant je l'ai relu, j'aurai du attendre quelques jours et le relire pour bien voir ce que j'ai écrit, enfin, bref, milles excuses!! Voici le 5****e**** chapitre en espérant que celui-ci sera BEAUCOUP meilleur!! Bonne lecture!**

**Ela-chan :** Merciii beaucoup de tes conseils, mais vois-tu j'avais cette idée, mais j'avais peur que ça fasse « cliché », mais bon j'ai suivi ton conseil en espérant d'être dans tes attentes.

**Arya15 : **Excellentttt!! Merciiiiii!!

**EetB : **Merciiii!! C'est extrêmement gentil!! J'en prends bonne notee

**Theriel : **Ahhh! J'en ai!!

**Naikyy : **Ahahhah Seigneur que tu as raison, je viens tout juste de relire mon chapitre et j'ai constaté la même chose, en espérant que je ne recommence plus…! Mercii pour ta revieww!

Merciiiii à toutes (tous?) celles (ceux?) qui on lu ma Ficc!! Voici ma suiteee!!

* * *

**OoOChapitre5OoO**

Sur le chemin du retour, c'était le silence complet, J'entendais seulement le vent qui me fouettait le visage, je courais le plus vite que je pouvais, je ne voyais pas Edward et je ne voulais pas le voir. Je me trouvais stupide de l'avoir laissé m'embrasser, mais bon, maintenant il va partir et je vais pouvoir réfléchir un peu plus pour voir où j'en suis.

J'étais arrivé proche devant la maison des Cullen il y avait une odeur infecte, je me demandais d'où elle sortait je regardais Edward à ma droite pour savoir ce que c'était, il me prit par le poignais et m'attira tout contre lui comme pour me protéger, il me tenait fermement. Il y était allé avec douceur, mais aussi avec force. Il se passait quelque chose, nous avons arrêté de courir, puis on avançait tranquillement. Nous avons enfin atteint la cour des Cullen et c'est là que j'ai aperçu des énormes bêtes on aurait dit des loups, mais c'était beaucoup plus gros que des loups, mais qu'est-ce que c'était? À ce moment, j'ai entendu un énorme grognement de la part d'une bête, puis c'est à ce moment qu'Edward lança un sifflement perçant, les deux ennemis étais vraiment en colère, je me demandais pourquoi.

Il y avait d'un coté les Cullen qui regardaient férocement les bêtes qui eux aussi regardaient méchamment les vampires, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient ou non les attaquer.

-Mais que ce passe-t-il? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes?

-Se sont des loups-garous. Ils sont la parce que je t'ai mordu.

-Des loups-garous?

Des loups-garous, ça existe? Quoi que je me demande pourquoi je suis surprise, je suis moi-même vampire, plus rien ne devrait me surprendre, mais en quoi ils ont affaire avec moi. C'est Carlisle qui répondit à ma question que j'était en tain pensé.

-Nous avons signé un pacte avec les loups-garous comme quoi nous ne devons pas mordre les humains, et comme Edward t'a mordu, cela a brisé notre traité, donc nous nous retrouvons dans une situation très délicate.

- Mais on ne peut rien changer, je suis déjà un vampire, on ne peut rien faire, alors qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent.

-C'est très simple, répondit Edward, me tuer.

-Quoi!! Non, cris-je horrifié.

-Eh bien Bella, tu ne veux plus sa mort? Répondit Emmet avec un petit sourire.

-Je...je… non, ce que je veux dire c'est…enfin bon vous comprenez.

Je regardais tout le monde à tour de rôle, personne ne me venait en aide pour me justifier du pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'Edward meurt à cause de moi.

-C'est seulement que je veux que personne ne meure à cause de moi, je ne veux pas en être la raison et garder cette culpabilité avec moi pour l'éternité, rajoutais-je rapidement.

-Moi qui pensais t'avoir faite changer d'idée tantôt, je croyais que tu aurais eu une autre raison de ne pas me voir mourir.

-Dis donc Eddie, tu n'as pas perdu de temps, ajouta Emmet.

-Tait-toi Emmet, dis-je en même qu'Edward.

Un grognement se fit entendre, les loups s'impatientaient, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire, ils ne sont pas pour se battre pour moi! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien leur dire pour régler le problème.

-C'est moi qui a demandé à Edward de me transformé.

Oupss! Je ne sais pas si c'était une assez bonne raison, mais il fallait quand même essayer. Tout le monde posa leur regard sur moi. J'avais aussi remarqué qu'Edward ne m'avais pas lâché et me serra encore un plus fort contre lui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais pris sa défense…

-Ils disent que ça ne change absolument rien, j'ai brisé le pacte en te transformant.

Edward traduisait ce que les loups-garous pensaient, étant animaux ils ne pouvaient nous parler. Je me demande s'il va falloir que nous nous battions contre eux.

-Alors quoi, vous voulez vous battre avec nous, Bella est une nouvelle née, à elle seul vous aller vous retrouver sans défense, expliqua Carlisle.

-Quoi? Si je veux, je peux tous les battre, mais je viens à peine d'être vampire, je ne sais pas du tout comment faire.

-Justement, reprit Carlisle, tu viens tout juste d'être transformé, donc tu es beaucoup plus forte que nous tous, rappelle toi tout t'à l'heure quand tu as sauté sur Edward, même s'il aurait essayé de te repousser jamais il aurait été capable.

-De toute façon, répliqua Alice, Edward partait à l'instant en Alaska pour l'avoir mordu.

Un long silence c'était mise en place, chaque clan se regardait avec haine et était sur leur garde prêt à attaquer au moindre faux de leur adversaire. C'est Edward qui brisa le silence.

-Ils sont d'accord. Ils veulent que je parte maintenant.

* * *

Désolé très petit chapitre, mais je me suis dit que c'était meiux que rienn! D'un côter, je suis triste parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de Reviews ahhah la lala je suis sentimental!! Mais bonnnn!! C'est la vieeee!!


End file.
